Graduation
by SchroedingersKneazle
Summary: The Marauders are leaving Hogwarts. It's supposed to be a day for celebrations. But how can you celebrate together with classmates who are about to become Death Eaters. How are you supposed to celebrate, if you're about to join the war against Voldemort yourself?


Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were sitting at the Three Broomsticks. It was their last Hogsmeade weekend before graduation, and they finally had some spare time again after taking the exhausting NEWT exams. Yet, the atmosphere was gloomy.

"It's scary." Peter said. "Trying to imagine that we'll be facing our classmates on the battlefield in maybe just a few months' time."

"I certainly have no problems imagining that." Sirius said. "If we're going to fight, we'll have to face the truth that people like Mulciber or Snivellius actually want to see us dead."

"Yes, but I have to admit, it's still weird." Remus answered. "Celebrating our graduation together when we know that once we leave this school, we'll take the first opportunity trying to finish each other off."

"That's war for you." Sirius said. "People actually try to kill each other. It's no longer pranks and hexes."

"But still, can you imagine dueling to the death with your classmates?" Peter asked.

"I certainly can." Sirius said. "I've seen my own family turn against each other. Bellatrix and Andromeda were inseparable as children. Now they're the fiercest enemies you could imagine. You think after that, I have problems to accept that Mulciber is actually more than just a nasty git, but actually capable of murder?"

"No." Peter admitted. "It's just that… I'm scared. Standing up to those Death Eater wannabes at school is one thing, but actually taking part in a war… Facing them on my own, without school rules and teachers to protect me is another."

"Don't be silly Wormtail." James said. "Of course you're scared. But you're not facing them on your own. You've got Moony, Padfoot and me. And we've got Dumbledore on our side. It's Snivellius and Avery who should be scared. After all, they never were a match for us."

Remus wasn't so sure of that. They might be vastly superior to those junior Death Eaters when it came to pranks and charms and minor hexes, but in terms of powerful dark magic, he was sure that at least Snape was not to be underestimated.

"James is right." Sirius said. "Do you think we won't stick together after we've left school? We're like family for each other. In my case, closer than family."

The first to sixth years had already left a day ago, leaving only the seventh-years behind. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had never witnessed the school being so empty before. Breakfast had been moved from the great hall to a spacious disused classroom, where the roughly sixty students still had enough space, without appearing lost.

The graduation ceremony was, to say the very least, awkward. The parents of all seventh-years were invited, and thus, people who usually might have met in battle, were sitting next to each other watching their children leave school.

The tension was felt by everyone. This was not the happy celebration of the start of an independent life, but the end of the protection Hogwarts could offer to their children.

Not even Dumbledore himself seemed to believe his own speech about how they should not repeat the mistakes of the generations before them, and build a better future for the wizarding world together. Even if he would not admit it here, Dumbledore was no fool and was perfectly aware that plenty of the students leaving today would soon become his enemies on the battlefield.

The rift that was going through the wizarding world was clearest visible to Sirius. He was surprised to see his parents attend the celebration, but they paid no attention to him, made no indication they even knew him. They were coming to celebrate with Orion's goddaughter Elizaveta Dolohova.

Not that Sirius cared. He was happy to see who he regarded his true family, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James and Sirius had both scored seven NEWTs, and were close to being top of their year, with especially good marks in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They were outdone by Remus though. Model student he was, he got eight, only failing potions. Even Peter, with plenty of help from the other three, had scraped through six of his exams.

On the other hand, James and Sirius overheard Avery talking down the importance of the NEWTs.

"Who cares if I only got five NEWTs. It won't matter to the Dark Lord that I've failed History of Magic as long as I show him loyal service." He told Snape.

Snivellius replied coolly. "Even if he won't look directly at your marks, he has no use for feeble servants lacking in magical education."

And so it began. Avery and Snape were openly talking about joining Voldemort, while the four Marauders had a long time ago made up their mind about joining the Order of the Phoenix.

"What's up with you?" Lily asked, taking his hand. "Considering we are supposed to celebrate, you're looking quite gloomy."

"It's Snivel… Snape and Avery. I've overheard them openly talking about becoming Death Eaters."

"Severus… a Death Eater?" Lily asked.

"Oh come on, you always see the good in people and I love that about you." James told her. "But it's time you realize what Snape has become."

James saw a tear trickle down his girlfriend's cheek.

"Lily, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, you're right." She said. "It's just… I've known Severus since we were children. I'm not afraid of fighting for the Order or anything, but I hate the thought that I could face Severus in a deadly duel."

"I understand." James said. It was no lie. He had never understood the strange friendship between Lily and Severus, but he had seen Sirius and Regulus drift apart, and heard about Bellatrix and Andromeda, so he knew how this war was turning friends and relatives into enemies.

They sat down at the edge of the lake and James pulled Lily into a hug. They just sat there for a while, without talking.

They were found by Sirius, who was accompanied by James' parents.

"We've been looking for you. Why have you left the celebrations?"

"We don't feel like celebrating." James replied.

"Why not?" Mr. Potter asked. "You've got every reason to celebrate. You've scored an Outstanding in Charms, Defence and Transfiguration. And E's in Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Runes. You've all careers open to you."

"No, I haven't." James replied. "I didn't want to tell it to you this way but…" he hesitated for a moment. "We're joining the Order of the Phoenix. All of us. Me, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily."

His parents didn't look nearly as surprised or terrified as he expected.

"We know. Dumbledore told us. And we never expected anything else from you, at least not you, Sirius and Lily."

"You're not angry with me, or afraid something could happen to me?" James asked.

"We're afraid. I don't know anyone who isn't in these times." His mother said. "But we aren't angry. We're so close to Dumbledore, You-Know-Who would go after you anyway. I think you're safer in the Order than outside of it."

James was relieved to hear that his parents supported his decision. He had never had any doubt about joining the Order, but wasn't sure how to tell his parents.

"And now let's go back to the celebration."

"No." James said. "This whole celebration is a charade, a mockery. You think I can celebrate together with Snivellius? With Avery, with Mulciber? People who will try to kill me the moment we leave the school grounds this evening? No. I will celebrate later. Just with Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter and maybe Marlene and Mary."

"James, you're right! This celebration is a farce." Sirius said. "I can't wait for this day to be over. But I really don't want to leave Hogwarts like this. Let's get Moony and Wormtail and Marlene and take a final walk around the school grounds."

To this, James could agree. They met with Remus and Peter, and Lily went to fetch Marlene, and together they set off to have one last look around the school. Soon they were retelling old stories from their seven school years.

"Remember how I slipped Avery that love potion?" Sirius asked. "I later overheard him declaring his undying love to Moaning Myrtle."

Peter broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "Poor Myrtle." Marlene said. "But Avery deserved it."

They reached the shore of the lake again. "Here you called me- what was it again?" James asked Lily.

"The exact words were arrogant bullying toerag." Sirius reminded them.

"I was one back then." James replied. "All those things we did. We were mad."

"Yep. Stealing a bludger and letting it wreak havoc in the trophy room. Seriously, who would do something like that?" Sirius said.

"Or smuggling a niffler into the Slytherin girls' dormitories." Remus reminded them.

"You did WHAT?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, remember that ugly necklace Eleanor Yaxley always wears? The niffler really seemed to like it." James said.

"Yes, our fifth year was quite a bit of fun." Remus reminisced. "Although I missed out on half of it because I was actually preparing for my OWLs."

"And a waste of time it was." James said. "Now we've got our NEWTs, no one will look at our OWL results any more."

They wandered back to the castle, along the edge of the forest, past the greenhouses and the Whomping Willow, talking about their Hogwarts years and their future plans.

"I'd like to become an Auror." Sirius said. "That extra training will help a lot when we're in the Order. Lily, Marlene, what are your plans?"

"Being a potioneer seems like a good idea." Lily said. "It's what I can do best. But most of our time will probably be dedicated to the Order."

"I'm joining the Order as well." Marlene said. "I didn't want to reveal it to anyone before leaving Hogwarts though. I'm also hoping to start a newspaper to rival the Daily Prophet. I'm sick of those idiots pretending everything is fine. According to them, the last Death Eaters were about to be rounded up five years ago."

Together, they arrived back in the Great Hall just before Dumbledore's final speech and the subsequent feast. One last time, they enjoyed the cooking of the Hogwarts house elves, who had outdone themselves, so that only miserable and spoilt people like Sirius' parents found something to complain about. The Marauders and their friends however enjoyed their last meal at the Gryffindor table, before they left Hogwarts in the thestral-drawn carriages.


End file.
